


just breathe

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve and the Avengers get to the safe house, someone is waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : secrets  
> Prompt : MCU, Steve Rogers/Darcy Lewis, in Age of Ultron when the Avengers arrive at the farmhouse, Darcy is there because she and Steve are secretly married and he asked her to go there to be safe

As soon as Clint gives him the GPS co-ordinates for the safe house, Steve doesn't think twice. He dashes off a text message more quickly than he would have ever believed possible, sends a quick prayer of thanks that Darcy is good with technology and has at least triple encrypted his phone. That much done, he presses the sequence of buttons - his mom's birthday and the date of her death - that instantly turn the phone into a brick. He tosses the now useless hunk of plastic onto the ground, not caring if anyone finds it - they won't recover any data from it. 

Then there's nothing for him to do but wait. 

The journey to the safe house seems to take forever and the closer they get, the more Clint seems to relax. Once they get there, once his wife is  in his arms and their kids are wrapped around his waist, there's a smile on his face that Steve has never seen before, and he understands that. 

He really does. 

He doesn't want to interrupt the reunion but he must be doing a pretty poor job of hiding his impatience because Laura Barton looks at him with a smile, for all he's never met her before. "She got here two hours ago," she tells him. "Top of the stairs, first door on your right."

It's all Steve needs to hear and he's moving before he can even think about it. He gets halfway up the stairs before he realises he forgot to say thank you to Laura, to Clint, considers retracing his footsteps, but only for a moment. 

He knows they understand. 

When he gets to the door, he doesn't knock, doesn't hesitate, throws it open wide and there she is. Darcy is lying on a single bed, barefoot in a pair of black leggings and a plaid shirt that he recognises as his. Her hair is loose, spread across the pillow in a hundred different directions, and her lips are slightly parted, her breathing deep and even. 

She always said she could sleep through anything. 

He takes a second to drink in the sight of her - actually, he takes five, because he counts - and then he can't stand it any more, has to be beside her, touch her, assure himself that she's safe. He crosses to the bed, lies down beside her and when the bed dips under his weight, she's awake in an instant. Her eyes flare wide when she realises its him and then her arms are around him, her body pressed against his and it's like he can breathe for the first time in far too long as he buries his face in her neck. 

"Thank God," she mutters when she pulls back. She cups his cheeks and the gold band on her left hand is wonderfully warm against his skin. "I was afraid..."

"I know." He doesn't let her finish, because he knows her fears. After all, they were his too. "But I'm here now. We're safe." 

The "for now" goes unspoken when she kisses him, but he's more than ok with that. 


End file.
